Major Strengths Of The JAXCC The major focus of the JAXCC is to understand the complex genomics of cancer that leads to primary resistance to therapy, that enables cancer cell adaptation and evolution, and that pushes progenitor cell transformation. Our ability to address these topics comes from our capabilities in developing technologies and analytics for interrogating the cancer cell genome combined with the exceptional ability ofthe JAXCC to query the function of single genes and large-scale genomic changes using a diverse range of genetically defined mouse strains, reference populations, and unique heterogeneous stocks. Collaboration and programmatic integration are deeply embedded in the scientific culture of The Jackson Laboratory. The limited size of our faculty demands such an operating principle. The JAXCC provides a leadership and administrative structure, and is organized as one research program to further enhance transdisciplinary collaboration and integration within our three-campus structure. Throughout the previous grant cycle, this emphasis on collaboration has been shown in both the number and breadth of joint publications and grants from JAXCC members. Figure 2 depicts the network of interactions among current JAXCC members, based on the number of joint authored publications from the JAXCC as well as funded and pending joint grant submissions in which JAXCC members are co-PIs or named as key personnel. The external collaborative network is also robust, as evidenced by the 58% of publications in the last grant cycle co-authored with external investigators.